legacy
by chibidark angel
Summary: AU.he was the popular rebel, he was the loner victim. they were worlds apart, yet she bridged the gap. Y/Y various other pairings, OC.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Legacy

Authoress: chibidark angel

Summary: yami's the popular rebel and yugi's the loner, bully victim. They're worlds apart, but someone has come to bring them together.

Pairings: yami/yugi, bakura/ryou, marik/OC, mai/anzu, seto/jou.

Warnings: YAOI AND YURI! Slight angst, and messing with the characters. AU, of course, and OC plus OOC, cause I've screwed with some of the personalities of the characters, I don't exactly remember what all the characters look like, but I'm trying, if I get anything wrong, pleeze tell me. Remember: guy on guy action, don't like, don't read.

A/N: hidee-ho minna-sama! This is my first yugi-oh fic, I wanted to write it after reading sooooo many fics where yugi is this total loner and crybaby with no self confidence, so I decided I'd bring someone in to be his friend and help him out!

Funky: just as I'm helping you out.

cda: yeah, well, I don't need that much help.

Funky: oh, but you do. Without me, you'd be NOTHING! BWAHAHAHA!

cda: hey, that's my evil laugh, take it back!

Funky: never!

cda: *sigh* fine fine, I'll leave this till the gundam wing fanfics. Will you read the disclaimer pleeze?

Funky: fine, but just this once! Chibi owns nothing, please don't sue, she is veeerrryyyy poor!

cda: thank you, well, onwards and upwards, here's the fic!

Prologue

"Watch where you're going!" the white-haired teen snarled viciously, backhanding the small teen aside as he strode through the corridor.

Yugi simply sighed and winced slightly as he went flying back into the all, the books in his bag jamming into his back, then lowered his head and continued on down the hall, oblivious to the jeers and occasional pushes and shoves that came his way as he made his way to his locker. Quickly, he twisted the combination lock this way and that, then neatly stepped aside as it opened, allowing a shower of popcorn and several frogs to fall out onto the floor, then quickly reached in, pulled out the necessary books and slammed the door shut. Knowing the janitor would clean the mess up like he did every other day, the small, emotionless-looking teen made his way up the stairs to his home room for first class, unknowing of the watchful eyes that followed him.

***

Lyra sighed as she walked up the leaf-blown path that would lead to her new school.

'Another town, another school,' she thought depressedly.

'Another chance to make a new friends?' the voice in her mind enquired.

Lyra laughed short and hard, 'Yeah, another chance to have a fucked up friendship yet again,' she thought bitterly.

Stopping at the bottom of the steps of her new school, she sighed again and looked up at the school, frowning at the fading paint that was peeling off the ancient brick.

"Domino High," she muttered, "Well, say hello to your newest student, you'll never be the same again after this encounter my friend."

Grudgingly, she trudged up the steps and into the school. Glancing around, she concluded it was just another school: the jocks and cheerleaders strolling along like they owned the place, the rockers and Goths in huge piles on the floor, listening to loud profane music, looking for all the world like they really couldn't give a shit about anyone, the nerds and computer geeks in the corners talking and muttering among themselves while comparing notes and books and the rappers and hip-hoppers, mostly black, dancing and shouting in their groups around the lockers. (A/N: no offence to anyone who is part of these groups. Gomen, I've never been to a school anywhere else in the world, I'm irish and I go to an all-girls school, so I'm basically making this up as I go along, from my imagination and what I've read or seen in films)

'Yup,' she thought to herself, 'Just another school. Oh well… Maybe there'll be _something_ different, just maybe.'

Little did she know, but there was something, or rather, _some people_ who would make lifer very interesting at Domino High.

As Lyra made her way to the office to get her timetable and other information she'd need, a group of teen entered the school, walking with steady strides through the hallway, which was quickly cleared as they made their way along. At the front was a tall, elegant-looking boy, with purple spiked hair, and blond bangs that fell over deep amethyst eyes. He looked about his with an air of indifference, as if challenging anyone to try and talk to him, interest him. On his left was a girl, with wild, but cleverly styled blond hair, and a dangerous glint in her violet eyes, which narrowed as she sneered at the cheerleaders, who gulped an either looked away or glared back, depending on how bitchy they were. On the spikey-haired teens left, was an even taller teen, with brown hair neatly gelled back, icy blue eyes, and an attitude that screamed, 'I reeeeaaaalllyyyy don't give a shit what you think.' Lastly, on the brown-haired boy's right-hand side was another, menacing-looking boy. He had wild, silvery-white hair that was spiked up in all directions and which fell in long bangs over his dark, rusty brown eyes that glinted violently, and he glared at anyone who dared to glance at him, and people shrank back from his the most, fear evident in their expressions. One of the younger students, not looking where he was going, accidentally bumped into the white-haired teen, who snarled and shouted, "Watch where you're going!" before backhanding the small boy away.

Lyra was nearly at the office, when she heard the shout. Feeling the tension in the atmosphere, she turned in time to see the white-haired teen backhanding the smaller teen. Here eyes grew dark and she frowned, growling slightly.

"So I've found you. Hmm…… and so quick too. Good thing I suppose, the quicker I find you, the quicker I deal with you," she thought menacingly, glaring out openly at the band of teens, especially the white-haired one, as they walked into an empty classroom. 

Averting her gaze, she found that the boy was walking up to his locker. He was cute- kinda small, with porcelain skin, and purple and blond streaked spiced hair- infact, he looked a bit like the leader of that group that had just walked through. His head was lowered, so she couldn't see his eyes, and she sighed sympathetically as he neatly side-stepped to avoid the shower of crap that obviously wasn't his, which fell out of his locker, quickly took his books out and closed it, before going up the stairs.

'He looks nice, you should become friends with him.'

Lyra snorted in contempt.

'Yeah, until I move away again? No special friends, better just to float by until it's time to go- I'm sick of leaving a piece of myself behind at every school, I'm waiting till I can settle down for definite.'

"Better get this done with," she sighed, and turning back around, knocked on the door and entered the office.

***

"What did you do that for Bakura?" the spiky-haired teen asked, as the group entered the classroom.

The white-haired teen shrugged, "He got in my way," he answered nonochantly.

"You didn't have to hit him," came the dark reply.

"Woah, Yami looks pissed," the blond girl whispered to the brown-haired boy.

"Yeah, but don't go meddling in this Mai, we don't want a fight breaking out just because you happened to say something stupid."

"Oh, that is so mean Seto, how can you say such a thing?" Mai pouted in reply, but Seto just smirked, his blue eyes flashing.

"Because that's what happened last you decided to open your big mouth and take matters into your own hands."

"That's entirely not true, I only got them shouting at each other, the fighting was their doing. Now, come on guys, lets not act like children. Yami, what's wrong, why are you acting so pissed?"

"Yeah, all Bakura did was hit some kid out of the way, he does that all the time, and you never said anything before," Seto added.

A sudden pink tinge appeared on Yami's cheeks, and he averted his gaze to the ground, mumbling, "It was nothing, it just wasn't a nice thing to do, that's all………."

A sudden evil grin appeared on Bakura's face, and his eyes lit up in evil delight.

"It wasn't what I done, oh no, it's _who _I done it to," he slowly said, watching Yami's reaction.

Yami's blush deepened and his head shot up, shock clearly expressed on his features.

"Who was it?" Mai asked, eager for more information.

"It was his midget look-a-like."

"Oh!" Mai squealed in delight and excitement, "You mean that cute little boy that looks like a doll? He's so cute! How could you hit him Bakura?"

"Hey, don't get on my case, everyone hits him," Bakura cried in protest, raising his hands.

"Bakura's right, the kid's a walking punch bag; he's got no friends, well, he had two, but on moved away and the other disappeared. Really, he must be one tough kid, I mean, he never cries out, he just takes it all in, and I'm surprised he's not black and blue all over."

"How'd you get so much info on him?" Bakura asked suspiciously.

"Hello? I'm a fucking computer genius! I know everything about everyone. Besides, when that kid had friends, he was pretty popular; he always smiled, was full of confidence and liked to talk to everyone. Then when he lost his two best friends, he just became isolated by the jocks and other bullies, lost all his self confidence, and became this quiet loner."

"Yeah, poor kid," Mai clucked sympathetically, "So, Yami, you like him, no?" 

By now, Yami had managed to control his raging emotions, and he stood tall and impassive yet again.

"I never said I did," he replied.

"Ah, but you do," Mai teased.

"Maybe…" Yami trailed off vaguely, staring into the distance. 

"Oh, for Christ's sake, just admit it, you got a thing for him."

"Well, maybe I do, but that doesn't mean anything."

"Oh yes it does- talk to him, get to know him, ask him out- just go for it!" Mai scoffed encouragingly. (A/N: okay, that's sooooo contradicting itself, but I think it describes exactly the way she says it)

"I don't want to," Yami stated firmly.

"Oh just go for it, before it's too late!"

"What do you mean 'before its too late' ?" Bakura sneered, "The kid's a loner, it's not like he's going to make a friend like that. Yami can take his time, he can talk to the kid anytime he wants, heck, the kid'll probably be overjoyed it Yami says "hi" to him."

"Exactly, as long as the kid has no friends, I can take all the time I want," Yami added.

"Yeah, plus the kid's the loner victim, and Yami's the popular rebel; they're miles apart and no one's going to bridge that gap," Seto stated firmly.

"Which means, I'm not going to do anything," Yami finished.

Mai threw her arms up in frustration, "Eugh, men!" she cried, "It's always the rep and clicks that matter to you, argh!"

With that, she stormed out of the classroom as the bell rang, while boys followed, smirking evilly.

***

"So that's your timetable and a map of the school, along with a list of books you'll need and a recommended reading list," the principal said, handing Lyra a bundle of sheets of paper, who took them, smiling back at the young man.

"Alright, well you've been to quite a few schools, and never long enough to get some permanent long distance of grades, but from what I've seen and heard, you work hard, you're grades are good, and you're an all-round positive and optimistic student, I'm sure you'll fit in great."

"Thank you very much Mr. Pegasus," Lyra smiled, standing up, "Is it alright if I go now, I have to get lost a couple of times down some dead ends before I find my homeroom."

The principal laughed, his brown eyes twinkling with mirth. Lyra decided he was young-and definitely cute: he had a tall, elegant frame which had obvious hidden strength Lyra could detect only through small things; his confident stride, the comfortable, but upright way he sat and the slight rippling of muscle under his clothes as he moved. Long, silver hair, which was tied back in a loose ponytail hung halfway down his back, and longs bangs fell over an oval, tanned, good-natured face. (A/N: seriously, I think that if Pegasus weren't so evil and arrogant looking, he'd be really cute, especially if his hair was the way I've put it!)

"Ah yes, the new student tradition, I guess it must be upheld. Oh, and please call me Max, I am only a few years older than you, ya know."

"Yes, sorry Mr. P- Max," Lyra smiled, holding out a hand, speaking as she shook hands with Max, "it's been a pleasure, I'd better go, I'll c-ya around I suppose."

"Yes, of course, goodbye," Max smiled as Lyra turned to go, "Oh and Lyra?" he called, just as she reached the door, "One more thing?"

"Yes Max?" Lyra asked, turning around, frowning slightly I puzzlement.

"Well, I don't know if any of the teachers from your other schools mentioned this, but they have all noticed what you call your 'legacy'"

A look of slight shock, fear and surprise flitted over Lyra's face before she stuck her hand behind her head bashfully. (A/N: oooo, total anime pose! ^_^)

"Ah," she said, "I see. Well, you know, it's something I like to do; I don't stay in one school for very long, so I try to do something good in the time I have."

Max smiled sympathetically. (oh man, is he OOC or what!)

"I know, and I'd like if you could do the same thing here, Lord knows we need it, although I'd prefer it if you could stay; I think you'd like it here, and I think you'd do the school good."

"Well, I was already planning on leaving my 'legacy' but you know I can only do it with no teachers around. As for the whole staying thing, well, we'll see about that. Goodbye."

With that she turned and opened the door, starting to go out into the emptying hall.

"Goodbye. Oh and Lyra?"

"Yes?"

"Welcome to Domino High."

Lyra smiled and continued out, shutting the door behind her.

Max sighed, and slumped down into his chair, massaging his temples.

"I only hope your legacy will succeed," he sighed hopefully.

A/N: oooo, whatever could Lyra's 'legacy' be? Your just going to have to wait for the next chappie, I think the explanations in that, I couldn't be too sure well, there you go, done, and that's only the prologue! It's going to take me a while to get the next chappie up, pleeze be patient! Constructive criticism welcome, but flames shall be met with oil-soaked rags and a catapult! ^_^ pleeze review, I need to know if I should continue or not, any length, even a good job! Will do, pleeze!?


	2. gaining trust

Title: Legacy

Summary: yami's the popular rebel and yugi's the loner, bully victim. They're worlds apart, but someone has come to bring them together.

Pairings: THE PAIRINGS HAVE CHANGED! Well only one really, its just that I couldn't be bothered bringing anzu back, I hate her and those stupid friendship rants, euww *shudder*  yami/yugi, bakura/ryou, marik/OC, mai/isis, seto/jou.

Warnings: YAOI AND YURI! Slight angst, and messing with the characters. AU, of course, and OC plus OOC, cause I've screwed with some of the personalities of the characters, I don't exactly remember what all the characters look like, but I'm trying, if I get anything wrong, pleeze tell me. There will be yugi cursing and other people cursing as well, some violence, bakura gets bet up too! Remember: guy on guy action, don't like, don't read.

A/N: hidee ho! Yes, I'm back with the second chappie! Sorry it took so long, but this chapter is long, well, longer than the last one, oh, and as a plot goes, I don't really have one, so any suggestions would be greatly appreciated.

Funky: yes, because of course, I'M not good enough!

cda: oh hush now, just because I sprayed you with lavender spray. *evil cackle*

Funky: well I didn't ask you to!

cda: yeah well, you smelt, so I dealt with it. ooo, that rhymed! So, here are my thank you's:

Princess Strawberry: thanks a bunch, I'm glad you like my story, and that there's nothing wrong so far, hope you like this chappie!

Oh my gosh, thank you so much I lurved your review! *giggles* sorry, I couldn't help myself, seriously though, your review was… short, but to the point, thank you very much!

cda: so here we go, funky, the disclaimer.

Funky: don't own, don't sue!

cda: great, well, here's the chapter, hope you enjoy!

Chapter One: Gaining Trust

The bell rang as Yugi slumped into his seat at the very back of the class, willing himself to disappear and sending extremely evil mental glares to the jocks and cheerleaders, his regular bullies, as they entered the classroom. Well, not all of them were bullies, some of them were alright; that jock Marik and his sister Isis, the cheerleader, they were nice enough… well, in the fact that they didn't push him around and generally tried to prevent the others from pushing him around, although they never really spoke to him… Yugi didn't blame them, no one talked to him, but he could remember days when they did…

Yugi sighed and smiled sadly, remembering back to his first years of school. It had been him, Jou and Anzu, the three friends who stuck together through it all, especially after Honda had died in that car crash. He'd always been a little shy, but the others had helped him, given him confidence, and soon he was talking to loads of different people, and had quite a few friends, until it all fell apart, when Anzu moved away to attend a dance school, and Jou had basically disappeared into thin air…

Yugi sniffed at the sad memories, especially at what happened after, when that stupid jock Dave and his bitchy girlfriend Claire started picking on him, getting others to do so, and soon he was a loner the regular victim, getting teased and taunted everyday, pushed around and beat up, yet he would never cry, he'd never let his will be broken, nor his spirit, that was the one thing he'd promised Jou…

*FLASHBACK*

The setting sun cast a variety of colours all across the sky, creating a sense of awe from Yugi, who watched it from his usual position underneath the curving branches of the willow tree.

"Hey Yug," came the soft voice from beside him.

Startled, Yugi quickly looked up, then relaxed and smiled.

"Hey Jou," he replied, "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Jou shrugged, then sprawled on the ground beside his friend.

"Wonder what Anzu's doing?" Yugi murmured.

"Yeah," Jou whistled, "I can't believe it's been a month already. So Yug, you looked a bit upset coming out of school today, what happened?"

"Oh, it was nothing, just Dave shouting some things," Yugi shrugged.

"You should ignore Dave, he's nothing but a stupid jock- a fucking air head," Jou growled. (okay, I know I'm bashing the hell out of jocks, which is really unfair, but I had to make somebody the bad guy, and my mind has been warped by too many movies where the jocks pick on everyone else and generally act like assholes, so I've decided to do something along those lines, no offence! ^_^)

"Yeah, suppose so," Yugi trailed off uncertainly.

Anger flared up inside Jou- anger at Dave, anger at himself for not being there to stick up for Yugi and reassure him, anger at Yugi for not having more confidence and sticking up for himself, and he suddenly grabbed Yugi by his shoulders, shaking him slightly.

"Listen here Yug, don't ever put yourself down," he nearly shouted, then calmed his voice down. "I want you to promise me something. I want you to promise that no matter what happens, you'll never let those fucking dopes put you down, that they'll never break you, that you'll never give into them and cry out, that you'll keep at least a bit of confidence in yourself."

"Of course Jou, I promise," Yugi answered solemnly.

Jou smiled and pulled his best friend into a tight embrace, before standing up, saying, "I gotta fly Yug, bye."

"Bye Jou," Yugi smiled at his friend's retreating form.

*END FLASHBACK*

That was the last time Yugi had seen and talked to Jou. The next day, he had disappeared and was never found again, though Yugi had always kept hold of the hope that he was still alive. Of course Yugi had never broken his promise to Jou, even at the worst of times, he simply thanked God he didn't bruise easily to give Dave and the rest any satisfaction. Yugi growled as he watched Dave enter the classroom, his arm around Claire who talked to him in her coy, slutty way.

"Bastard," he spat quietly to himself. (yeah, I've made a very conscious decision that Yugi isn't completely innocent- being Jou's friend and years of being beaten and bullied had turned him into a bit of a potty mouth with a cold shell that hides his emotional true self under it all.)

He slid further into his seat as the teacher breezily sailed in through the door, announcing with a broad smile, "Class, we have a new student- Lyra."

The whole class looked expectantly at the door, yet no one appeared. After a few minutes, pounding footsteps could be heard coming down the hall, followed by a cry of, "Huzza! I found it!"

The class started laughing, as Lyra popped her head in the door grinning.

"Sorry I'm late," she apologised, "I assume you've told them I'm coming?" she asked the teacher with a wink.

Taken slightly by surprise, the teacher managed to stutter, "yes, of course…" before sinking down into her chair as Lyra bounced into the room, smiling broadly and crying, "Hey there minna-sama!" with a wave of her hand.

Yugi's head perked up at the sound of the girl's voice, and he gazed at her curiously. The first thing he noticed was that she was short- almost as short as he was, and she had extremely long hair in two pigtails that came down to her ankles. (think Sesami out of Tenchi Muyo) It was black, with blue, red and purple streaks running through it. Long bangs framed a heart-shaped face with a perky nose, and large pink eyes. (again Sesami- but seriously, she is sooo kawii!) She wore a wide sleeved, knee length black leather coat, a purple string top, a large purple velvet skirt with two long slits up either side and black hipsters underneath, with purple runners peaking out, and a long-strapped shoulder bag which swung to and fro and she bounce slightly to some unknown tune in her head. (Incase you're wondering, it's 'Oops, do you love me?' by Daft Punk- that's been in my head all day.)

"My name is Lyra Flynn," Lyra continued talking, "and I just moved here from, let's see, oh, the last place was, um, yeah, Tokyo! Before that I lived in China- Hong Kong to be exact, then there were a few other small cities around, and different countries- Italy, France, Spain, England, Ireland and America!"

"Wow," one girl said, while others nodded, impressed.

"So, what's with all the moving?" a guy called out from the back.

"Oh, my dad works for this company- I don't exactly know what it is, but he's an executive, so he travels all over the world doing business for them."

"Must be exciting," Claire sighed.

"Yeah, it is," Lyra smiled, but Yugi could see there was a distant, pained look in her eyes, which was quickly covered up as she smiled.

'Damn,' Yugi though, 'that girl is good at hiding her emotions- even better than me.'

"So, I'm here now in Domino and I hope I'll be able to stay at least a little bit more than a few weeks, cause this seems like a nice school, and I think I can make a good few friends here. So," she finished with a clap, very much like a teacher, "Now that I'm done, I'll give your lovely class back to this very nice teacher for what should be an interesting lesson no doubt."

Flashing a 'thumbs up' sigh at the slightly dazed teacher, Lyra scanned the sea of eager faces and empty places (hey, that rhymed, damn I am getting good at this!) until she spotted Yugi sitting on his own down the back, and he raised his head to look up at her.

'Hey, it's that kid from earlier, go sit with him!' the voice in her head cried excitedly.

'I don't know,' Lyra thought slowly.

The uncertainty must have show on her face, because the teen looked quickly away, anger flashing across his face.

"Hey jiggles, park that gorgeous butt of your over here!" one of the guys from the back of the class called out, patting his knee. 

The teacher sighed and continued writing on the blackboard, the class laughed, eying Lyra to see what she'd do, and Lyra rolled her eyes.

'Fuck it,' she thought, 'I'm making friends with someone interesting.'

So thinking, she skipped down the class and plonked down beside Yugi, oblivious to the shocked looks, glares and sudden whispers that broke out as she sat down.

*YUGI'S POV*

I could feel someone watching me, and as I looked up, I saw it was that girl- Lyra. Was she thinking of sitting beside me? Suddenly a look of uncertainty and very faint disgust broke out on her face, so I quickly turned away, anger rising up in me, making a horrible whining sound in my head, as the blood rushed to my cheeks.

'Of course she wouldn't want to sit beside me, I'm a loner! I'm the one everyone else beats up, the one nobody wants to talk to…

Distantly, through my own self- mental bashings, I could hear one of the guys, Chris probably, shout, "Hey jiggles, park that gorgeous butt of your over here!" and the class laugh.

'Stupid perv,' I thought exasperatedly, 'him and his one-track mind, always after anything with two legs and a pair of tits.' (*giggles* oh, whatever have I done to poor Yugi, I'm soooo evil)

Suddenly, the whole class started whispering, shocked and angry. I didn't bother raising my head, I was still lost in my angry and depressed thoughts to notice anything, until a shadow fell across me and someone plonked down on the seat next to mine. Looking up in surprise, I found myself staring into two bubbly pink eyes and a smiling face.

"Hey there, all right if I sit here, my name's Lyra, though you already know that."

She laughed, a soft, tinkling sound that reminded me a bit of Anzu, but I pushed the warm fuzzy feeling away and stared coldly back.

"Yes I do," I replied shortly.

'This has got to be some sort of joke- she'll pretend to be my friend and then just go behind my back like everyone else,' I though bitterly.

Lyra's smile faltered slightly, though she plastered it back on full force. I've got to give her credit, she's good at that, maybe we've got something in common after all…

*LYRA'S POV*

'Woah, this is one unhappy camper! Seriously, he is just staring at me coldly, it's so sad, he must think I'm messing with his head or something, well it just means I'm messing with his head or something, well it just means I'm going to have to try harder to win him over.'

I smiled brighter than ever, I can tell he's like me, I can tell he's like me, he hides his feelings, although his is with an emotional mask, whereas mine is with a smile, and I think he can see that two, cause his features have seemed to soften slightly. Hey, this is working after all!

"So, now, seeing as you know who I am, what is your name?"

He simply looked back indifferently, not replying. Fine then, I'm just gonna have to try it a different way.

"So, I've got a mute for a friend, eh? Cool, I can live with that, as long as you can live with my incessant waffle and blabber as company."

I laugh again at this, and I notice a faint ghost of a smile flash across his lips before it faded away.

'Gotcha,' I thought, smiling, 'now to continue carefully…'

"Well, you know, if you're not going to give me your name, then I'm just going to have to make one up for you. Let's see, hmmm…" I said slowly, tapping my chin and looking him all over.

Out of nowhere, he just blurted out, "shouldn't you be sitting with the others?"

Ah, so that was it. Well, time to show my loyalties.

"You mean those stupid bastards and bitches that are sending evil death glares in my direction?" I asked, smirking at the kid's shocked face.

Despite the fact that I had my back turned to them, I knew exactly what they were doing, it happened in nearly every other school, so now was my chance to show this kid what I really thought of them.

'Here we go,' I thought, cackling evilly, 'now it's my time to shine.'

*NORMAL POV*

"Excuse me for one moment," Lyra said to Yugi, then turned to face the rest of the class. Giving an exceptionally bright and false smile, she gave a small wave. Quickly, she flicked her gaze up to the top of the classroom to make sure the teacher had her back turned, before slowly turning her waving hand around to make an obscene one-fingered gesture at the shocked and startled class, most of who's jaws dropped, before she stuck out her tongue at the now outraged students before turning back to Yugi, who stared at her in equal shock.

"I don't think I should be sitting with them do you? Anyway, I can tell most of the people in this class are air heads and perverts with one-track minds, and besides, I want to make friends with an interesting and no doubt friendly person like yourself."

At this Yugi smiled slightly in disbelief.

"Really?" he whispered, "You want to be friend's and not out of pity or anything?"

Lyra smiled, a genuine soft smile as she answered, "Of course I want to be friends with you, and no, it's not out of pity, it's because I think we have a lot in common, and you look like a fun person to be with. Now, where was I before this little episode? Oh, yeah, your name, I was giving you one. Hmm, lets see… You know, you're really cute," Lyra giggled, as she tipped the end of Yugi's nose, who blushed.

"Hey, don't be modest, be proud, have some confidence in yourself- you've got gorgeous Lavender eyes, and I love your hair- can I touch it?"

Yugi gave a small nod, smiling bashfully, and Lyra gave a little squeal of delight before reaching forward and running her fingers through his hair, upwards and backwards, with gently, slow strokes, and Yugi sighed in contentment at the soothing motion.

"Oh, your hair is so soft," Lyra whispered.

Suddenly, the peaceful moment was broken by the harsh clanging of the bell as class ended. (very productive, wasn't it? well, it wasn't really a lesson- just religion, that's all, and I HATE that subject)

Yugi, got a panicked look on his face, and hurriedly grabbed his bag and ran out of the classroom and quickly was lost in the mingling crowd.

"Shit," Lyra cursed, as she tried to follow him, but failed, "And I was so close to gaining his trust, argh! I just hope he's in my next class, if I can find it, that is."

With that, Lyra grabbed her bag, opened up her school map and made her way out into the hall, unknowing of the dangerously narrowed violet eyes that followed her. (wow, it seems that people are getting watched all over the place, and they're so unknowing @_@)

***

Yami and Bakura were coming out of their political education class when both their wrists were grabbed from behind and they were dragged off into a quickly emptying hall.

"What the fuck!" Bakura yelled, as he and Yami whipped around to face a smirking Mai.

"Oh, Mai, what do you want?" Yami asked.

"I'm telling you now, if you want that kid, you'd better go for him now," Mai stated.

"We already said that Yami can go whenever he wants to," Bakura growled, rubbing his wrist; Mai had one helluva grip.

"No, he can't," Mai retorted, "The kid's got a friend." 

"What! How?" Yami and Bakura stated in exact synchronisation.

Mai smirked; glad they finally were being serious, even if it was a comical sight.

"There's a new girl; Lyra something or other, and she's trying to become friends with him- and succeeding. I have to admire her- she just bounded into the class and was instantly popular. Of course, she became instantly singled out when she sat down beside the kid- even more so when she turned and gave all the jocks and cheerleaders the finger and stuck out her tongue at them. She even got the kid to talk- though he did run out on her when the bell rang. She's close to him Yami, it's just going to take a little bit more before she gains his trust fully, if you want him you have to make your move now."

"Fine fine, " Yami cried, "I'll talk to him at lunch, alright?"

"That's great," Mai smiled in triumph, crossing her arms, "Now, let's get to class."

"Yeah, I gotta run, if I'm late again, I'll get detention, but then again, the teacher's always late himself, cya," Bakura waved and jogged off, leaving Yami and Mai to stroll off to their own class at a leisurely pace.

***

'Eugh, maths, I hate that subject, at least the teacher's always late,' Yugi thought to himself, not looking where he was going as he made his way through the hall on automatic pilot.

Suddenly, he was sent flying back onto the ground, as another student ran into him. Looking up, he groaned and silently cringed as he saw the white-a=haired teen- Bakura, wasn't it?- glaring down at him.

"You again," Bakura snarled. 

All thoughts that Yami liked the other teen went flying out of his head as anger boiled inside him and he growled.

"That's the second time today- one time too much. You're going to have to pay the price."

Bakura gave Yugi a sharp kick to the ribs, and Yugi not making any noise only infuriated him more, so he picked him up by the collar of his jacket so that his feet were dangling over the ground, glad all the other students were in their class and out of the hall. Just before Bakura could raise a fist, a voice cried out, "Hey, stop that! Put him down now!"

Bakura turned his head and smirked when he saw a small girl he'd never seen before, running towards him, waving and yelling angrily.

"Yeah right," he spat, then turned back to Yugi, raising his fist.

"Shit, not already," Lyra sighed exasperatedly as she threw her bag on the ground and sped up, quickly covering the distance between her and the two teens.

Before Bakura's fist touched Yugi's face, Lyra grabbed it and used his momentary surprise to flip him backwards, catching Yugi as he flew out of Bakura's grip.

"Are you alright kid?" she asked concerned, as she set Yugi down on the ground.

Yugi nodded and smiled. "Arigatou," she thanked her.

"No prob," she replied, "You wait here while I deal with this bully, kay?"

Yugi nodded again, and Lyra stood up, turning to face a *very* pissed-off Bakura, who was also standing.

"Bitch," he snarled, "What the fuck was that for?"

"You were trying to hurt my friend," Lyra growled, "And by the way, it's Lyra, not bitch. What might your name be?"

"Bakura," he grunted, swinging his fist in her direction.

Lyra dodged it easily, then grabbed his arm as he swung yet again, and puched him full force in the face, causing Bakura to stumble back.

'Shit!' he thought to himself, 'That girl's got one helluva punch!'

Quickly, he charged at Lyra, tackling her into the locker. Lyra let out a small cry and gritted her teeth as she slammed into the hard metal, then quickly shifted her stance and elbowed Bakura on the back, then palmed him in the kidneys and kneed him in the stomach at the same time. As Bakura stumbled back, Lyra stepped forward and hit him with an uppercut to the jaw, then, as his head went flying up, she spun and whacked him with a kick across the face, sending him into a heap on the ground. As Bakura lay there, dazed, and in gradually increasing pain, Lyra bent over him.

"Sorry bout that Bakura, but I couldn't let you hurt my buddy," she shrugged, "it's a pity; I'd like for us to be friends- you kinda remind me of a friend I had back in England. (ooo, wonder who that could be, hmm…) Well, I'll cya around, I hope you're not in that bad shape."

Lyra then walked over to where Yugi was still sitting in a ball on the floor, staring into space.

"Hey kid," she smiled, "Let's get outta here, wanna come?" she asked, holding her hand out. Yugi stared at her hand, then looked up at her.

"Yugi," he stated simply.

"Huh?" Lyra asked.

"My name; it's Yugi," he smiled.

Lyra smiled, a wide, genuine smile, and said, "Yugi. I like that name. Well, Yugi, do you wanna come, we can talk."

"Sure," Yugi smiled, taking her hand.

'Finally, someone I can trust- a friend,' he thought happily, as they walked down the hall, Lyra grabbing her bag on the way. (didn't think I'd forget that now, did you? ^_^)

Bakura sat up, groggily shaking his head and groaning. Something was wrong, very wrong…

"Lyra…" he murmured, and suddenly it clicked. 

His eyes widened in shock as he watched the two retreating figures, and he realised what he had just done.

"Argh!" he cried, clutching his head in his hands, "Yami's gonna kill me!"

***

awww, bakura, poor chicken! He's really in for it now, heehee! Alrightee then, that was the chapter, so what did you think? Please review, pleeeeezzzeeee!!!


	3. Talks of Pasts

Title: Legacy

Summary: yami's the popular rebel and yugi's the loner, bully victim. They're worlds apart, but someone has come to bring them together.

Pairings: THE PAIRINGS HAVE CHANGED! Well only one really, its just that I couldn't be bothered bringing anzu back, I hate her and those stupid friendship rants, euww *shudder*  yami/yugi, bakura/ryou, marik/OC, mai/isis, seto/jou.

Warnings: YAOI AND YURI! Slight angst, and messing with the characters. AU, of course, and OC plus OOC, cause I've screwed with some of the personalities of the characters, I don't exactly remember what all the characters look like, but I'm trying, if I get anything wrong, pleeze tell me. There will be yugi cursing and other people cursing as well, some talk of violence. Remember: guy on guy action, don't like, don't read.

A/N: GGGGOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNN!!!!! Oh my gosh people, I am soooooooooooo sorry about the never-ending wait for the next chapter, but things like tests and school and other fics and stress and then hideous writers block which I am still suffering from totally f*cked up the writing of this chapter. However, tis now done, and I want to say a big absolutely humongous thank you to my reviewers, I swear I would never have continued if you hadn't taken the time to shout at me to continue, arigatou!!! Oh and by the way, for the purpose of posting chapters up faster, I will be shortening the chapter length, hope you don't mind.

Princess Strawberry: I really should apologise to you the most, after all you were like my first reviewer, and I've taken AGES to bring out the next chapter, I am truly sorry, and I hope that you'll read more. Thank you sooo much for the review, and yes, bakura will be dead, but not in this chapter, the next one, kay? And no, Lyra's not super strong, but she's strong, and anyway, I know myself that if you hit a person in the right place, you can always bring them down!

AngelsKitten: thanks a bunch for the review, I'm glad you like it, hope you like this chapter!

Radical Aisha; hey, arigatou for the review, glad you like and oh, don't cry, see, I've updated, I know it's taken ages, but it's here!

Misura: arigatou! Oh, you like, makes me happy! Yeah, the different POVs made it easier to convey the other characters and yeah, yugi's very cute. Oh, I thought about what you said about Lyra, and she's not really that perfect, but I think this chapter will definitely show that she is so not perfect. Also, the whole legacy thing will be sorted out, but the jou thing will not for a couple more chapters, kay? Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 2: Talks of Pasts

Lyra and Yugi made their way out of the school and sat on an old wooden bench on the edge of a field.

"So Yugi," Lyra smiled as they sat down facing each other, "How about we get to know each other; why don't you begin?"

"Alright," Yugi nodded, and began to tell Lyra about his life. (A/N: please note that I don't know squat diddly about Yugi's past, so I'm pretty much making it up, gomen! Anyway this is AU, so I can make it up, aha! O_o)

He told her of how his parents died in a car crash when he was really young, so his grandfather, being his only other living relative, took him I and has been taking care of him ever since, of how he was always shy and slightly girlish features, and petit build, until he became friends with Jou, Anzu and Honda, in primary school and the four became best friends, until Honda died, and then it all fell apart, when, three years later, Anzu moved away to New York to attend a dance school and soon afterwards, Jou had simply disappeared without a trace, and it was after that, that everyone started picking on him, yet he just bore it all without crying or lashing out at them, simply because he didn't know how. Lyra growled as Yugi finished his story.

"Those bastards," she hissed, "I can't believe they'd do that, fucking bullies, I can't stand them. But don't worry Yugi, it'll get better, I know exactly what it's like to be bullied." 

"You do?" Yugi asked incredulously, "But I thought you would have been really popular with a personality like yours."

Lyra gave a short bitter laugh before replying, "You'd think that, wouldn't you? It's taken me years to get a personality like that. I'm not perfect- I never will be. I started out pretty much like you. My mother died giving birth to me, so I never knew her. My dad works for some high-tech company and he has to move all around the world, dragging me with him of course, from city to city, country to country. I would barely spend a year in a school before I was off, and sometimes it was only a couple of months. Because I'm so small, and never got a chance to make any real friends, I was always really shy and withdrawn, and that's when the bullying started. At first it was stares or name-calling, but then it got physical. I took it all in my stride at first, just hiding my feelings, and crying them away at night, but then when I was about seven, I snapped. This boy had just pushed me to the ground, when I lost it. I grabbed his feet and swung him to the ground, then jumped n him, punching, scratching, even biting. It got pretty bloody, ad would have gotten worse if the teacher hadn't of come and separated us. The teacher knew I was being bullied, so I was let off with a just a warning."

"Wait, if the teachers knew you were being bullied, then why didn't they do anything?" Yugi asked in confusion.

"Because they don't give a shit," Lyra growled, "they knew that I would be on my way in a week or so, so they just ignored it, teachers are pretty good at turning a blind eye when they want, it's why I don't trust them. Anyway, from that day on, I was wild. I've always had a pretty short temper, but I try to hide it with messing, but back then I wouldn't. I was reckless, all it took was one name, and the person would be on the floor with me giving them a couple of kicks before walking away. That carried on until I was about eleven, from school to school I went, still withdrawn but really violent and wild- so much so, that I got a name for myself- Death's Angel- and for good reasons too. In those four years, I put one person in a coma for a week, six people in hospital, have broken more arms, legs and noses than I care to count, have been expelled from four schools, and nearly ended up in juvenile centre at one point. I probably would have killed someone, if it wasn't for Ryou," Lyra smiled briefly at the memory.

"Ryou?" Yugi asked, puzzled, "Who's he?"

"One of the best things that ever happened to me and one of my best friends too," Lyra replied, "I met him when I was eleven, when I moved to England. He was the first person to approach me, and was actually nice. For the first time in a long time, I felt happy, and I actually wanted to be friends with him, he was so sweet to me, and he knew exactly what I was going through- he had been bullied because he was gay, and still was being bullied. He never resorted to violence, even though he knew how to defend himself, yet he stood up for himself with such confidence, I really had to admire him for that. He helped me learn self-control, and brought me to his martial arts class. Seems I had a natural talent, I learned quickly, and managed to discipline myself into not going straight for the kill, but to only do what was needed to be safe. (A/N: this is what I learn in karate, so I'm just using it here!) I was always grateful to Ryou for his help, but I wanted to pay him back for everything he'd done, so I took on the head bullies of the school. I beat them all up, but I didn't do anything serious, and then I threatened them, telling them that if they didn't stop what they were doing, I'd come back and sort them out for good. Then I got the kids in the school to join together against the bullies to sop them once and for all, and unite the school. That was the start of my Legacy."

"Your Legacy?"

"Yeah, it's this thing I do in every school I go to. Basically, I try to get rid of the bullies. I find the most obvious ones and I deal with them, by challenging them or whatever it takes and then I will try to unite the school. It's difficult, with so many groups who really don't get along, but I try to show them that they all have something in common, its usually works. Say Yugi, how would you like to help me?"

"With your Legacy? I don't know, I don't think I'd be able to deal with bullies."

"Psshh, of course you would be able, you just need a little confidence!" Lyra exclaimed, frowning, "I totally will help you, just like Ryou helped me. All you need is confidence Yugi, you have it in you, you just need to bring it out, get it? Con-fi-dence," she finished, emphising each syllable by poking Yugi on the arm.

Yugi giggled as she poked him and Lyra grinned at the happiness that lit up his face, but then she frowned as she remembered that Bakura guy. She had to know who he was and who his friends were, then she'd be able to deal with them.

"Yugi, who was that Bakura guy anyway?" Lyra asked, "Does he pick on you a lot?"

Yugi's face suddenly darkened as he replied, "Yeah, he does, he picks on everyone, well, anyone who gets in his way, even the jocks are scared of him, he's crazy."

"Ah," was all Lyra said, but she cackled evilly in her mind. 

'A crazy one, eh?' she thought to herself, 'Well, they're always more fun…'

"And his friends, who are they? Are they like him?"

"No, not really," Yugi answered, shaking his head, "The brown-haired guy's Seto. He's a bit cold and off-standish and really arrogant, but he just likes to order people around cause he's rich, he's the owner of Kaiba computer company."

"That's Seto Kaiba?" Lyra gasped, jaw dropping, "Holy shit."

"Yeah, that was everyone's first reaction," Yugi replied, rolling his eyes, "But he's a jerk, so they all get over it. The girl is Mai Valentine, she's pretty vicious, but only to guys who try to treat her like shit, and then she'll bitch about other girls and glare at them a lot, but she's only ever beaten one, simply cause the girl started a fight with her. The leader, the purple and blond haired one is Yami," At this Yugi's voice changed, and Lyra noticed how his expression softened, and he had a dreamy look in his eyes, "He's never touched anyone; he'll watch with a grin, but he never does anything himself. He's a bit distant, and he could flatten a person with just one glare."

"So, you like him, eh?" Lyra grinned wickedly.

Yugi blushed a deep crimson that nearly matched his hair and he gave a little squeak of, "How's you know?"

"I'm psychic, and hey, no need to be embarrassed, now I can play matchmaker," Lyra cackled in a playful way.

Yugi groaned, his hands reaching up to cover his face.

"I'm not going to escape this am I?" was his muffled question.

"Nope," Lyra grinned, as the bell rang, "Come on, it's lunchtime, lets go to our lockers, and you can show me around a bit before we go to the cafeteria."

Yugi nodded, and stood, walking alongside Lyra back into the school for the beginning of their new friendship.

Oksie-doksie, that's the chapter done, finally, and to tell you the truth it's very crap, so if you wanna flame, go ahead, I need something to help me with my anzu bashing! Pleeze review, I need feedback to survive and feed my imagination, as I'm too poor and lazy to go out and buy Robinsons! Farethee well! ^_^


	4. Lunchtime Goings On

Title: Legacy

Summary: yami's the popular rebel and yugi's the loner, bully victim. They're worlds apart, but someone has come to bring them together.

Pairings: yami/yugi, bakura/ryou, marik/OC, mai/isis, seto/jou.

Warnings: YAOI AND YURI! Slight angst, and messing with the characters. AU, of course, and OC plus OOC, cause I've screwed with some of the personalities of the characters, I don't exactly remember what all the characters look like, but I'm trying, if I get anything wrong, pleeze tell me. There will be yugi cursing and other people cursing as well, some talk of violence. Remember: guy on guy action, don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I can't believe I forgot this I am sooo sorry! *shakes head* god I'm such a scatter brain, but here it is: me no own, me just a fangirl with a love of yaoi, I'm just borrowing the characters, I swear!

A/N: heydee-ho! Gomen for the wait people, but LOOK! I've written a longer chapter to make it up to you, well, longer than the last chapter, I hope you like it, and I'm sorry for taking so long! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

RiverWhiteDragon: Thank you very much for the review, glad to hear the chapter's not crap! ^_^ yes, how the legacy will work is a mystery to me aswell, but I'll figure it out, hopefully! I'm not working on Anzu bashing, it's just more of a hobby, something to do in my spare time, ya know! Yes, you sooo owe me three more chapters, two actually, seeing as you posted up one other chapter, and yes, I did this on purpose. I am EVIL!!! Em, anyhoo, hope you like the chapter, let me know what you think!

MMW: ooo, are those initials, what do they stand for? Thanks you so much for the review, happy to hear you think it's interesting, hope you will read and review more!

Radical Aisha: arigatou for the review, goody, you're not crying! *beams happily* yeah, no anzu, that is good, I'm sorry, but I don't think I could write her decent at all, she's just too much fun to bash! And hey, smily faces are cool! ^_^ hope you like this chapter!

Silvermoonstar: ooo, thankie very much, you totally made my day with your shouting! Yeah, fun to read? Gosh, I feel very happy now, hope you read more and like it!

Lily Maxwell The Dark Angel: ooooo another dark angel, heydee! Yes, I need to continue, I'm very aware of that, but thanks all the same for reminding me! Yeah, lyra's going to play matchmaker, and no, there won't be very much work, though you could be surprised….. eh, anyhoo, can't be giving much away, but glad to hear you like the story, thank you for the review!

Princess Strawberry: arigatou for the review, you're too nice, I was very silly, leaving my fic for so long, and oh, I'm so going to check out your new fic, don't worry, I'm just a bit stuck, and kinda grounded off the compy, but I'll get in somehow! Yeah, go lyra, matchmaker is a fun thing to do, I wouldn't mind doing that, but don't worry, she won't be the only one to get a go! ^_~ as for the anzu bashing, I would love to hear your ideas, I'll definitely e-mail you soon!

AngelsKitten: Yeah, I updated, go me! Glad to hear you like my fic, hope you read and review more!

Mijikai: hey, cool name, I love it! oh, thank you so much for your review, and you like my OC? Oh, I feel so special that you like her when you usually hate OCs, this is cool! And lookie, I've continued, hope you like the new chapter!

Kay B. Toyas: yes, I have continued this as fast as I can, but no, bakura doesn't get his ass kicked, cause lyra already done that, but there's a lot of glaring and shouting, and sorry, but the talking isn't until the next chapter, but it'll be there, I promise! Oooo, huggle award? That sounds cool, kay, I'll work really hard now, alright? Hope you like this chapter!

A/N: alrightee-then! That's my thank you's, you're all such nice people, and I love you sooo much! Hope you like this chapter, pleeze read and review!

Chapter Three:  Lunchtime Goings On

"You did WHAT!" Yami yelled furiously, his face twisted in anger, and his eyes flashing menacingly.

"Geez Yami, no need to get so pissed," Bakura growled, cringing slightly at Yami's angered expression, as he clutched his head, "I already have on killer headache, and besides, how was I supposed to know who she was? I mean, Mai just said she was Lyra something or other, so how was I supposed to know this pipsqueak shouting at me was her?"

Because she was helping Yugi- nobody helps Yugi!" Mai cried in exasperation, "I tell you that Yugi has a friend at a time when no one cares about him, and then this person, this person, you've never seen before, just pops out of no where, defending him, and you can't figure it ou? Come on, how stupid can you get?!!"

"I was caught up in the moment," Bakura cried defensively, "I mean everything was happening too fast for me to think, let alone figure anything out."

"Still, you knew someone was looking out for him, why the hell couldn't you have just kept your hands off him?"

"He bumped into me," Bakura muttered, still rubbing his sore jaw.

"So you tried to beat the shit out of him?" Yami thundered, "You seriously need to learn to keep your temper in check Bakura."

"Well at least we won't have to beat you up, it seems Lyra has that nicely covered," Mai smirked, obviously enjoying Bakura's torment.

"Shut up, you stupid b-" Bakura began, when Seto suddenly appeared beside them, asking, "What's up with all the shouting, what's going on?"

"Oh, Bakura beat up Yugi and now Yugi's off with some girl who's going to get in Yami's way of getting Yugi," Mai informed Seto, as they walked through the halls from their lockers.

"You mean that you have all known about a potential enemy, and didn't bother telling me?" Seto asked in mock shock, before pouting and adding, "I feel hurt."

"Quit being such a drama queen," Bakura growled, while Mai rolled her eyes.

"Fine fine, just tell me what's going on," Seto sighed with a shrug.

Mai told Seto the whole story: about Lyra's attempts to befriend Yugi and her actions in class, about her own warning to Yami and Bakura, and then about Bakura trying to beat Yugi to a pulp, which resulted in Lyra turning the tables by beating Bakura up and befriending  Yugi.

"Well, I must say this is interesting," Seto smirked, "Us, the so-called 'bullies' and 'rebels' of the school, now suddenly enemies with, 'Death's Angel,' she who gets rid of bullies."

"Death's Angel?" Yami queried, "You mean, you know about her?"

"Of course," Seto said, in a matter-of-fact tone, "I have friends in different schools around the world, plus with my computer system I can learn just about anything about anyone. For instance, our Ms. Flynn is quite interesting. At the moment, she's got this whole 'get rid of the bullies,' thing going, called her 'legacy.' She takes on the bullies and gets rid of them, and finds a way to unite the whole school, so that they can't pick on anyone again. She's been doing this for six years, since she was eleven, and she's damn good at this, being practically 100% effective in the schools she's been to."

"Well that can't be good for us," Bakura muttered glumly, contemplating the situation, "But I still don't get the whole 'Death's Angel,' thing."

"Ah, now that name comes from her earlier years, before her legacy. Apparantly, she got bullied pretty badly, and while she was usually pretty withdrawn and isolated, it seems one day she just snapped. Suddenly she was wild and vicious- even more so than our dear Bakura here." Seto continued, as Yami whistled, Mai's eyes widened in shock, and Bakura let out a low chocking sound, apparently annoyed that anyone could be crazier than him, "She managed to put a guy three years older than her in a coma for a week, put six people in hospital for serious injuries and has broken loads of arms, legs and god knows what else. Then she went to England, and suddenly she changed, and her legacy started in that country."

"What happened, how did she change, what made her different?" Yami asked.

"No one really knows," Seto shrugged, "only that she made friends with this guy called Ryou, and all I could get about him was a picture. Come to think of it, he looks a lot like you Bakura, in the same way that the kid looks like Yami."

"Really? Wow, that's just soooooo interesting," Bakura replied, his voice laced with sarcasm, yet the sentence, 'You kinda remind me of a friend had back in Englad,' echoed in the back of his mind.

"Hey, no need to be so grouchy," Mai frowned, then turned to Yami, "So what are you going to do now, Mr- I-can-go-to-the-kid-whenever-I-want-to, eh?"

"I suppose I'd better talk to him and Lyra," Yami replied uncertainly.

"Good idea; you know, Lyra would make a pretty good friend along with the kid," Mai stated thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Bakura cried, "Are you out of your head woman? She tried to beat me up!"

"Exactly!" Mai cried in triumph, "come on guys, let's see now: she's fresh, she's spunky, she can kick ass, as we've seen with Bakura," she smirked as Bakura glared at her and growled, "and most importantly of all, she's close to the kid! Plus we could do with her on our side with her whole legacy thing."

"So, you mean we use her?" Seto asked, trying to grasp what Mai was talking about.

"No, never!" Mai snorted, "I know this type; she's a lot like me: she doesn't take any shit. If you even so much as attempt a double-crossing, she will see right through you and back off immediately, her revenge already planned in her mind. If we are making friends with her, it has to be an honest attempt. Personally, I think this is a really good idea."

"Sure, cause you came up with it," Seto muttered.

"Of course, duh!" Mai rolled her eyes, "But you've no other choice Yami, Bakura's after screwing it all up, it's going to be hard from now on."

"Yeah, don't think I've forgotten that Bakura," Yami growled, anger flaring up inside him, while Bakura sighed and muttered, "Thanks a bunch Mai," as the group made their way into the cafeteria.

********

"Alright, so that was the computer and science block of the school," Yugi cheerfully explained to Lyra, as they walked along the hall, "So now you should pretty much have the lay-out of the school."

"Yeah, that was great, thanks Yugi," Lyra smiled, "So, where does everyone usually hang around during lunch?"

"Well, most people usually go to the cafeteria, and so does Yami and the others."

"And you?" Lyra smirked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Yugi blushed again, but managed to keep his voice calm as he answered, "I usually sit outside, seeing as it's nice and sunny."

"Ah, good plan, I like sitting outside myself, cafeteria's from my experience and way too stuffy, plus the food is usually gross."

"I know what you mean, most people bring their own lunch here, it saves hassle."

"So where do all the other groups hang out?" Lyra asked, looking around the mostly empty hall.

"Oh, you'll find a lot of them outside, here, I'll show you on the way to our lockers," Yugi told her, turning and making his way out of the big double doors out into the big courtyard; which was mostly a grassy field, with a path running around it. There were steps leading down to the path, and all the rockers and Goths were gathered on and around the steps, while some dances and head-banged to loud music, with a heavy beat that sent vibrations through the ground.

Lyra started bobbing her head to the music, and called, "Hey, who's that Adema?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" a guy with spiked black and blue hair answered, in a slightly surprised tone, "Not a lot of people have heard of them." (A/N: kay, I don't know if a lot of people know about them or not, it's just my friend gave me a loan of their album and I went crazy over it, but then I couldn't find it in Virgin)

"Oh, I'm a fan, I love their album," Lyra replied, the guys on the bass and electric are excellent, aren't they?"

"Yeah, the band's really good, plus they're all totally cute," the guy smirked.

"Hellya, they are all so hot!" Lyra cried, "You have great taste man!" 

"I know," the guy smirked, shrugging, "You're cool, what's your name?"

"Lyra," Lyra replied, "What about you?"

"Alex," the guy replied, "I'll c-ya around."

"Yeah, c-ya," Lyra waved, as her and Yugi continued on.

"That was so cool, you just suddenly became friends with him, how'd you do that?" Yugi gaped at her.

"I talked to him and had confidence, anyone can do it, even you, I mean, you used to do it before, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I suppose…" Yugi trailed off.

"No, not suppose, it's a yes. All you need is to release that confidence, I know it's there inside you, you just gotta bring it out, alright?" Lyra stated fiercely.

"Alright," Yugi smiled, finding himself feeling a little bit more confident already, "The rappers and hip-hoppers are over there," he continued, pointing across the way, opposite the rockers. They were standing in a big crowd, screaming different chants, such as, "Hey! Ho! Hey! Ho!" and "I say do, you say what, do! What! Do! What!" while various people made their way into the middle of the crowd to perform different moves for the hyped-up teens. Lyra and Yugi made their way into the crowd to watch a girl dancing.

"This song is really good, but that girl is doing all the wrong moves, they just don't flow properly with the beat," Yugi muttered to Lyra, frowning at the girl dancing.

"You mean, you know how to dance hip-hop?" Lyra asked, turning to Yugi in surprise, who nodded, replying, "Yeah, I've been taking lessons sinse I was five, my granddad thought it would be a good way for me to make friends, and it's where I met Anzu."

"Great," Lyra grinned, cackling evilly in her mind, her eyes lighting up in mischief.

Yugi recognised the look in her eyes all too late, as she pushed him into the ring, shouting, "my friend wants to dance!"

The girls in the centre looked at him surprisedly for a moment, before she shrugged and dutifully left the ring, while Yugi, slightly shaking, slowly looked around him, as he started to turn red. To his surprise, although a few people were looking at him scornfully, most people just seemed to be waiting expectantly, wanting to see what he would do, and out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Lyra, who gave him and encouraging smile, and then a look that said, "Go on and do it!" Feeling calm, Yugi smiled, and then suddenly threw himself into the beat, feeling himself just flow away with the music. He loved dancing, when he was he could be just another person, whoever he wanted to be as he lost himself in the music, forgetting all his troubles as he jumped, spun and twisted and turned his body this was and that, spinning on his back and his hands, his legs working in a circular motion as he moved, finishing with a summersault. The crowd went wild, screaming and cheering, shouting things like, "You da bomb!" as Yugi made his way over to the edge of the ring, blughing slightly and smiling broadly.

"Man, that was so cool, you're such a great dancer!" the girl who was in the centre befor Yugi yelled, clapping him on the back.

"Thanks," Yugi nodded, "You were really good too."

"Nah," the girl shook her head, making a face, "I wasn't getting into it properly, I sucked big time."

"No really, you were good, all you need to do is let yourself relax a little, some of your moves were just a bit too rigid, if you let loose, they'd flow much better."

"Yeah, you're right, thanks!" the girl cried, thrusting out her hand, "Name's Kirsten."

"Yugi," Yugi replied, shaking her hand.

"Cool, well, I'll c-ya around Yugi."

"Yeah, c-ya," Yugi called, as he walked off up to Lyra.

"See, now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Lyra smiled happily as they continued on.

"No, it wasn't, and I made a friend, thanks a lot Lyra," Yugi smiled in reply.

"All in a day's work," Lyra smirked, "And I suppose these are the cheerleaders and jocks?" she asked, pointing to where the cheerleaders, in their blue and white miniskirts and halter tops were practicing their routines, while the footballers messed around with each other or lazed about on the grass.

"Yeah, that's them," Yugi growled slightly, his fist clenching.

"Hey, don't worry, we'll get them, I promise," Lyra said gently, putting her hand on his shoulder, "though they can't all be that bad, can they?"

"No, some are alright," Yugi said softly, "There's Marik and his sister Isis, there she is over there."

Lyra looked over to where Yugi was pointing, to see a tanned, black haired girl practising with a baton. She would twirl it around her wrists, neck and waist, tossing it up and catching it with her foot or on the back of her hand, and Yugi and Lyra watched impressed as she went through her routine, yet one part always seemed to catch her out. It was when she'd flip the baton up using her foot, and then flip, landing ready to catch it, yet she was always too far ahead. The two teens watched her try to catch it again and again for a few minutes before Lyra called out, "Try flipping backwards!" 

Isis looked up, startled, frowning at the shouting girl, wondering who she was and what she was doing with that loner kid, but nevertheless, picked up the baton, and tossed it into the air again, only this time she flipped backwards, and caught the baton the first time. Smiling in delight, she looked up at Lyra and waved, shouting, "Thanks!"

"No problem!" Lyra shouted back, waving.

She turned to continue on, when a footballer who was sitting near Isis caught her eye. He had been watching the cheerleader practise, but now his gaze was focused on her. He had shoulder-length, spikey blond hair and light lilac eyes that lit up as he tilted his head and flashed her a smile. Lyra smiled back, then turned her head as a blush crept up on her cheeks.

"What happened, why are you blushing?" Yugi asked, as he looked around, then smirked as he caught sight of the blond-haired footballer who was still looking at Lyra, "Oh, so you like Marik, eh?"

"Who? Marik, who's Marik?" Lyra asked confusedly, still blushing.

"The footballer you were smiling at, that's Marik, Isis' brother," Yugi smirked, "Guess I get to play matchmaker too."

"Oh no, that's not fair!" Lyra cried, "Look at this, I barely know you a day and I've turned you into a monster!"

"Not monster, matchmaker," Yugi corrected her, "And I can't have you going around having all the fun, now can I?"

"Suppose no," Lyra sighed, "Come on, let's get to our lockers."

"The two made their way across the courtyard and back into the school building and up some stairs to their lockers, first to Lyra's and then back down the stairs to Yugi's.

"Cafeteria's just down this hall," Yugi told Lyra, "We can get our drinks and then go out and sit."

"Alright," Lyra grinned, "I'll race ya, come on!"

With that, the two set off racing down the hall, laughing and pushing each other playfully, unaware of the hornet's nest they were about to literally run into, with all it's impending doom waiting.

************

"Would you two stop fighting, you're giving me a headache," Mai complained from across the table where she and Seto were sitting across from Yami and Bakura, who were glaring angrily at each other, neither refusing to back down.

"Yeah, and all that glaring has got to be bad for your eye-sight," Seto added stoically.

"Maybe if Bakura would be able to keep his temper in check…" Yami hissed through gritted teeth.

"Maybe if Yami would stop acting like such a god-damn bloody mother hen…" Bakura growled.

"Maybe if the two of you would stop acting like such babies-" Mai began to suggest, but was interrupted by Yami and Bakura shouting, "Shut up Mai!" and resuming to glare at each other.

The rest of the cafeteria was silent, nobody daring to make a single sound, barely breath, and all eyes were all glued on the group in the centre. Everyone was frozen in action, food poised in front of mouths, which were gaping open, two people who had been fighting over a bottle, were now clenching it over a table, poised, frozen, half on the chairs and half on the table, watching the glaring teens, the whole cafeteria had been frozen in action; their eyes bulging, ever since the group had stormed into the room. Nobody dared to disturb them, they were the powerful ones of the school, if they were interrupted, god knows what they would do, so everyone remained frozen, silent as corpses. Suddenly, there was a collective jump and gasp and some uttered squeals from the cafeteria crowd as the doors to the room were thrown open with a bang and two teens ran in laughing and gasping for breath, panting, "I won, I won!" After a few moments, they became aware of the all-pervading silence that filled the giant room, and they looked up to see everyone staring at them. Yugi started to turn red, but Lyra simply rolled her eyes as she spotted the cause for all the silence: Yami and the rest sitting in the middle, apparently fighting by the glares and shocked faces they sent her. Sending the cafeteria a glare and Yami a challenging sneer, she muttered, "Come on," to Yugi, and the two friends laughed, making their way out of the cafeteria, not bothering with their drinks, as they sat down beside a tree in the middle of the field..

Yami couldn't believe it, just as they were in the middle of an argument, who should walk in but the two people they were fighting about! Oh, and Yugi looked so beautiful, his face flushed and his eyes twinkling with happiness…. Yami suddenly realised that that was the first time in years nearly that he had seen Yugi smile, well, show any emotion, typically, he had this mask of unemotional boredom on his face as he walked around the school, getting picked on from everyside, even his own. Suddenly, Yami had a sick, empty feeling in his stomach, as he realised that he was one of the ones who caused the unemotional mask, and he never knew if he'd be able to bring that look of joy to his beloved's face. 'Well, I'm going to fucking try,' he thought determinedly, 'I'll bring Yugi happiness no matter what!'

"Did you just see what she did!" Bakura said furiously.

"She just totally ignored us!" Seto added in outrage.

"See what I told you? Spunk," Mai stated proudly.

"Seems like I'll have to go talk to them," Yami sighed, remembering the challenging look that accompanied the sneer Lyra had sent him, as he stood and began to make his way outside to face the one who blocked the path to the one he loved.

Hey, all done, huzza! So, waddaya think, yay or nay, good or bad? Only one way to tell: review, pleeze! It only has to be a short thing and I really appreciate them, seeing as I use them to feed my imagination! Must dash, farethee well! ^_^


	5. Of Talks and Apologies

Title: Legacy

Summary: yami's the popular rebel and yugi's the loner, bully victim. They're worlds apart, but someone has come to bring them together.

Pairings: yami/yugi, bakura/ryou, marik/OC, mai/isis, seto/jou.

Warnings: YAOI AND YURI! Slight angst, and messing with the characters. AU, of course, and OC plus OOC, cause I've screwed with some of the personalities of the characters, I don't exactly remember what all the characters look like, but I'm trying, if I get anything wrong, pleeze tell me. There will be yugi cursing and other people cursing as well, some talk of violence. Remember: guy on guy action, don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer:  Me just a fangirl with a love of yaoi, I'm just borrowing the characters, I swear! I don't own yugi-oh, whoever created them does, so pleeze don't sue, I'm very poor!

A/N: heydee-ho! I'm just back from my holidays in Boston, but hey, I got three firsts in the competition, go me! ^_^ So I'm sorry if I took too long to update, but I couldn't, gomen! Anyhoo, here's my thank yous:

Rue: thank you for the review, glad you like my fic, and lookie, I updated, huzza for me!

Lily Maxwell the Dark Angel: oh, thank you I don't mind about the not reviewing before, I love that you reviewed now! Yeah, yami doesn't seem very happy, but that'll change, you'll see! As for how the fic turns out.. well, we'll just have to see!

Gabbi kitsune warrior: wow, your name is so cool! Oh yeah, and when you said you wanted legacy to, did you mean on your site? Sorry, I would have e-mailed you, but I didn't get the chance! Thank you for the review, I'm glad you liked my story!

Radical Aisha: oh, I'm on your author's alerts? Cool! Well, as you can see, I've updated, hope it wasn't too long! Thanks for the review, glad you like the fic!

Yami Yavi-no-Lyithien: oh my gosh, thank you sooo much for your review, yeah, the legacy thing is a bit weird, even I think so, but I think it'll work, glad you like it, thank you!

beady: heehee, your review kicks ass, thanksie a buchie! Readerland? That's cool, I love readerland! And hey, lookie here, I've updated, go me, huzza for updating! Hope you like the chapter!

Yugi-obsessed: oh thanks sooo much for the review, I loved it! goody, I got a promise for more reviews? Well then, here's your new supply of chapter, hope you enjoy!

Lylli Ridde: Oh yeah, you like, goody, well, thank you very much for the review, but hey, come on! Tell me what the idea you got was, I wanna know! *does jiggly impatient dance* that's just soooo not fair for you to say you had an idea and then not tell me what it is, so pleeeezzzeeee tell me, pretty pleeze?

RiverWhiteDragon: woah, hey, slow down there a minute, all those questions are making me dizzy! First off, thankie sooo much for the review, I'm so glad you like it! now, let's see… Yeah, adema are sooo good, ash gave me a loan of their album, and I just love them so I though I'd put them in, I have a tape of some of their songs I can loan to you if I can find it, kay? Yes, I am putting Marik and Lyra together, that's in the pairings already, and hellya marik is hot! (you know you love the hair! ^_^) Duh! Of course ryou and jou are coming into the fic, how else am I supposed to get them with seto and bakura, sheesh, I swear, that little bit of blond you have is just so affecting your brain! *ducks to avoid flying objects* kidding, just kidding, I don't mean it I swear, your hair is totally brown, no blond whatsoever! *smirk* 

Anon: alright, first off, thanks so much for your review, I really appreciate that you told me about American public school life, because I'm not sure if I said this, but not only do I go to an all-girl's school, but I go to an all-girl's school in IRELAND! Yes, I'm irish, and therefore, the only information I get about American lifestyle is from the movies, but hey, I'm not stupid, I do know that they eggsagerate everything to the extreme, and that's kind of the angle I was going for. I couldn't use my own school, because well, even public schools in Ireland aren't like American ones. For one, we all have to wear uniforms, which sucks, there are NO jocks or cheerleaders at all, rockers and Goths don't hang around smoking, seeing as that's illegal, and they certainly don't glare at everyone, I'm actually friends with loads of them and I'm not a rocker or goth myself. Everyone just hangs out with everyone, you get little groups all over the place, but it's a mixture of all sorts of people, so therefore I have no idea of what and American public school is like, and seeing as I don't really know anyone in America I can't exactly ask, but I'll take your advice, and I'll try to tone it down a bit. Hope you like the next chapter!

metallicbubbles: your name is sooooo cool, I love it! well, the initials were cool, even if they didn't stand for anything. Glad you like my fic, hope you like the next chapter!

silvermoonstar: oh dear, withdrawel? That's just not good, I hope the next chapter helps to stop that! Thank you soooo much for your review, yeah, I liked the whole breaking silence thing and I thought it would be just perfect for yugi to show that he doesn't care about anything and all that! Glad you like the fic, hope you like the next chapter!

So there you go, thank you everyone, you're all soo nice for taking the time to review, hope you like this chapter!

Chapter Four: Talks and Apologies

"Oh that was just so funny!" Yugi giggled as him and Lyra sat down under the branches, in the shade of the oak tree that stood near the middle of the field, right opposite the cafeteria.

"I know!" Lyra cried excitedly, "Did you see the looks on their faces when we burst in?"

"Yeah, I bet we scared half the cafeteria to death, and then when we just laughed again and walked off, they were all so shocked, it was hilarious!"

The two friends laughed together, leaning back on the tree for support, until a shadow suddenly fell across them. Slightly surprised, they looked up to see none other than Yami, looking down at them, almost… nervously, which surprised them even more. However, neither of them were willing to let Yami have an easy time, it wasn't exactly like he had been a very nice person to them, so they assumed masks of indifference as they blinked up at him.

"Hey there, Lyra… Yugi," Yami half mumbled, softly, a slight flush spreading across his cheeks, "Mind if I sit here?"

"It's a free country," Yugi shrugged nonchalantly, while Lyra gave a short nod, as they started to take out their lunches.

'Oh great, this is going to be even harder than I thought,' Yami sighed, 'But I have to try, I've wanted to do this for years, and I've finally plucked up the courage to do so, even if it was because of that girl, I won' let them push me away,' he finished determinedly, as he sat opposite Lyra.

"Well well Yami, what brings you out here? I mean, at the moment your friends, Seto and Bakura seem to be trying to burn holes in my head with those evil glares of theirs," Lyra stated pleasantly, "And yes, I do know about you and you're friends, I've heard all about you, and I'm going to assume that you know about me, seeing as Seto's the computer geek of the group."

"Yes, well, I expect that they're… slightly pissed off-"

"I'd say very," Yugi interrupted stonily, in an emotionless tone.

"Yes, um, very pissed off," Yami corrected himself, as he looked at Yugi almost nervously, "about the incident that just happened back there."

"Ah, I see," Lyra nodded wisely, "Well I am so sorry about that, but you see, I hate silences, and frankly, your little glaring match was boring."

"Oh well, in that case-" Yami began, when Yugi interrupted, as he sighed angrily, "Look here Yami, just what the fuck are you doing here?!"

Both Lyra and Yami turned in surprise and shock to stare at Yugi, who was glaring stonily at a wide-eyed Yami.

'Good for you Yugi, get out there and show him what you're made of, I knew you had it in you,' Lyra grinned to herself, then said, "I'll go get us some drinks. Yami, want me to get you your lunch?"

Yami nodded mutely, still to dumbstruck by Yugi's outburst to speak, and Lyra leaned in and whispered viciously to him, "Don't fuck with him. He will never hit you, but I won't have a problem doing it myself, got it?"

Yami gave a quick nod and Lyra bounced up, saying, "I'll be back in a minute," in a bright tone as she sent Yugi a quick wink before skipping off into the cafeteria.

'Oh no, oh no, what am I going to do now, how could she leave me alone with him?' Yugi thought quickly, panic rising up inside him, yet he remained emotionless on the outside, 'No, I will not panic, I will not panic, just keep acting the same and see what he wants, after all, this could be just some sick twisted joke he's pulling on me…' anger rose with this thought, causing Yugi to make up his mind quickly.

On the other hand, Yami was also starting to feel slightly panicky, as he thought, 'Okay, so I'm alone with him, what'll I do? I don't  have a clue, fuck! Okay, calm down, breathe. Remember, you need to become friends with him, so that means apologies, alright?"

Yami nodded mentally in understanding, as he got a good look at him up close for the first time. He really was beautiful, almost heartbreakingly so, with his soft purple hair and blond bangs that fell over huge violet eyes, that were guarded, but so expressive at the same time, his delicate, porcelain-like skin and soft, pouty lips. Yami groaned mentally, pushing away the urge to just grab the smaller teen and kiss him firmly on those soft lips. Instead, he cleared his throat as Yugi said, "Well?" in an annoyed tone, "What is it?"

"It's, well… I … " Yami sighed and began again, "I came out to apologise to you Yugi… for everything, anything that I or my friends have done to hurt you. We were just cruel and stupid, I never wanted to, I mean, I've wanted to talk to you for years, but… well, you have those two friends, and then everyone was picking on you, and I, well… I was never able to pluck up the courage, I was just a stupid coward," he muttered, biting on his lip, then looked away from Yugi, out onto the field as he spoke, "I guess the fact that Lyra became friends with you snapped me out of it, it made me realise that I might never get the chance to talk to you, and that's something I'd regret," Yami finished quietly, bowing his head.

Yugi's expression softened as Yami spoke, and by the time he was finished, he had a half sorrow, half pity expression on his face, as he spoke.

"I've wanted to talk to you too," admitted quietly, "I always wanted to talk to you, but you were always so popular and rebellious and almost powerful, I never had the confidence, but I know I would have regretted not talking to you too. And hey," he added seriously, reaching out a hand  under Yami's chin to tilt his head up, so that he was looking into amazing crimson pools, "You are nowhere near being a coward, don't ever say that. You face everyone with such ease, in such a cool, calm, collected manner, I just wish I had your confidence," Yugi mumbled wistfully, taking back his hand.

"That's nonsense Yugi, you have amazing confidence," Yami stated fiercely, "You showed back when you were with your other friends, and you showed it there a couple of minutes ago. You have amazing confidence Yugi, you just need to use it."

"Yeah, thanks Yami, I'll definitely try," Yugi beamed at Yami, who smiled back, then extended his hand, saying, "Friends?"

"Friends," Yugi nodded happily, taking his hand, feeling a thrill run up and down his arm and through his body from the contact of their skinn.

The two teens smiled at each other happily as their new friendship was formed, and things seemed to brighten up considerably for the two of them in the future.

***********

Lyra giggled mentally at the glares and dirty looks that people were sending her as she made her way across the cafeteria, thought she was sending really evil glares back at them as she walked past them. She bought three bottles of orange, then headed straight for the middle of the cafeteria, to where Mai was eating her food in a bored manner as Seto and Bakura sent her really evil, piercing glares.

"Hey look, I'm really sorry guys, but my head won't explode, no matter how intensely you glare at it," Lyra sighed in an exasperated tone, as she took a seat beside Bakura, who was currently staring at her in an outraged manner, "So hey, what's the craic?"

"Crack?" Mai asked, after first smirking at Lyra's comment, while Seto and Bakura looked confusedly at the table and the floor, Bakura mumbling, "I don't see any cracks…"

"No, not crack, craic- C-R-A-I-C," Lyra grinned as she explained, "It's an Irish word meaning fun- you know, what's the fun, it's the same as what's up or what's going on, you see?"

"Oh, okay, yeah I do," Mai nodded in understanding, along with Seto and Bakura, who both sat up straight, blushing slightly with embarrassment, "Well, since you asked, nothing much is up, except Yami's just gone to talk to Yugi after how many years of hiding the fact that he has a crush on him?"

"You mean he likes Yugi?" Lyra smiled in evil delight, "Great, this'll make things so much easier!"

"What, does Yugi like Yami?" Mai asked, her eyes lighting up happily as Lyra nodded, "Perfect, now it's going to be so easy to get them together."

"Oh, you want to get them together too?" Lyra cried, "That's great, we should work together to do this!"

"Definitely," Mai grinned, "By the way, name's Mai."

"Yeah, I know, I've been told about you guys. I'm Lyra, but I'm sure you've been told all about me by computer geek dude here," Lyra replied, jerking her head in Seto's direction.

Seto's head jerked up in surprise, and his back stiffened as he cried out indignantly, "Hey! I am not a computer geek!"

"Sure you are," Lyra chuckled, while Mai snorted with laughter, "But don't worry, it's cool, I know lots of computer geeks, like Duke Devlin, and Bandit Keith, though he's more of a rogue hacker, but still, they're cool."

"I don't care, I'm not a computer geek," Seto muttered sulkily, crossing his arms, while Mai laughed, patting his arm.

"So anyway, I just wanted to say sorry, and also, I'm sorry about that slight beating I have you back in the hall there Bakkie."

"Bakkie!" Bakura spluttered in surprise, "My name's Bakura!"

"Yeah, but Bakkie suits you so much better," Lyra explained, eyes widening in innocence, "I mean, come on, think of it- which sounds better- Bakura, or Bakkie? I think it just answers itself right there."

"This is just, outrageous," Bakura muttered, "Bakkie! You make me sound like a children's toy or something!"

"Aww, don't worry, it sounds cute, and I'll be the only one to call you that, kay?" Lyra smirked, as she patted Bakura on the head, Seto and Mai laughing at the scene before them- small, cheekily-grinning Lyra, patting a taller, sulky-faced Bakura, who whined, "Why don't you give the other two nicknames?"

"Cause their names are too short, unless I call Mai Mai-Tai, but it just doesn't work, though you'd never know, we'll just have to see I guess," Lyra shrugged, as she stood and stretched, "Which one is Yami's lunch?"

"This one," Mai answered, handing a tray to Lyra, "and Mai-Tai's cool, I like that drink."

"Cool. Well, Mai-Tai, Kaibo, Bakkie," she grinned with a wink, "C-ya around," and turning, made her way outside the cafeteria to where Yami and Yugi were talking and laughing.

"So I see you two have kissed and made up," she laughed, smirking as the two teens blushed and ducked their heads, "Here you go Yami, your lunch, and I got us all orange, that alright?"

"Yeah, that's great, thanks Lyra," Yugi smiled, taking the bottle off her, while Yami took his tray and a bottle, smiling in thanks, and Lyra settled down in front of the two teens who were sitting close together.

"It's really funny how you two look so alike, but are different at the same time, it's kinda cute," Lyra remarked, cocking her head and looking at them fondly.

Yugi and Yami looked at each other, smiling, then blushed again and laughed softly, as they all settled down to eat lunch, chatting animatedly, and laughing together, as the lunch continued on.

*******

 "You know, if the wind changes, your faces will be stuck like that forever," Mai commented boredly, waving her fork in the air to emphasise her point, as Seto and Bakura scrunched up their faces, squinting as they glared out at the group sitting outside, "and what's your problem anyway? I have to say, I like her."

Seto and Bakura whipped around, redirecting their glares at Mai, who simply raised an eyebrow questioningly, then glanced at each other, and announced simultaneously, "I don't," and continued to glare at the group, scowling, while Mai sighed and continued eating.

'Something has to be done with those two idiots,' she thought, frowning mentally, 'Yami finally finds some happiness, and they're going to ruin it all with those attitudes of their… maybe Lyra can help me sort them out.'

Satisfied with her plan, Mai smiled to herself, glancing out at Yami and Yugi who were sitting close together, laughing, and her expression softened slightly.

'I may be a hardened bitch,' she thought to herself, 'but I have to admit that those two make an adorable couple, I just hope things will work out for them, they deserve some happiness.'

Sooo, whaddaya think, I'm done! Hope you all liked it, again, sorry for the wait, but I'll work on the next chapter soon, kay? Pleeze review, pleeze! Farethee well! ^_^


End file.
